


A Whole New World

by sugareey



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Draco is a time-travelling Doctor and Harry is his companion, Feels, Hogwarts, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the TARDIS, Draco takes Harry to visit a couple of special places (at least before war wrecked them both). Also, Draco realises he has been lonely for too long, and hopes he can offer enough so Harry chooses to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [prompt #139](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/310118.html?thread=3502694#t3502694) of the [Draco-tops-Harry Fest](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.
> 
> Digthewriter, I hope you liked my take on this. I wanted to take this prompt to so many places, but alas, here's what I came up with. One day, this could be a really fun webcomic or something. For now, we can enjoy our two favourite blokes having a moment in time and space. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome here or over at [LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/322872.html).


End file.
